


Breakfast In Bed

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, crowley is a grumpy demon in the morning, zira is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn.”Aziraphale trys to make his demon breakfast in bed, but all his cooking fails as usual, so the best he can do is cereal. And also, Crowley is grumpy in the morning.





	Breakfast In Bed

Aziraphale glided around his small bookshop kitchen, trying to organise some breakfast for the demon, Crowley, that still remained fast asleep in his bed. He had spent the last two hours attempting to make two lots of breakfast, toast with jam, and bacon and eggs but burnt the bread, as well as the eggs and the bacon. He frowned as he tipped the burnt food into the trashcan, why couldn’t he simply just make a nice breakfast. He could just miracle up some breakfast, but he always had preferred to use the human method in cooking. He leant against the counter, and sipped tea from his cup, as he peered up into the cupboards at what he could give his demon for breakfast.

Finally, he noticed an unopened box of cereal in the cupboard. Well if that’s the best he could do, well that will have to do. He placed the cup down onto the counter, giving up on his whole “do things humanely” rule and snapped his fingers. Within seconds a breakfast tray appeared on the counter, a blue bowl with cereal and milk in it, also appeared with it. Walking over to the fridge he poured a glass of orange juice, placing it on the tray beside the bowl. He overlooked the tray; it was missing something. When he realized what it was, he clicked his fingers again, and a red rose appeared. Perfect!

He headed for the stairs, walking slower than he normally would, trying not to drop the tray. He wobbled up the stairs until he got to their bedroom, opening the door with his foot as he walked in. Crowley still laid asleep in the bed with the blankets up to his neck, the top of his head and ginger curls just peaking out. Aziraphale grinned at the sight as he placed the tray down on the bedside table, before heading to the curtains opening it until the sunlight flooded into the room.

A groan came from the bed. “Angel…”, another groan, “Let me sleep…”

Aziraphale giggled, sitting in the crevice of Crowley’s body, and leaning down caressing the demon’s dishevelled hair. “Crowley, my dear. Wake up” the angel cooed softly, until the demon groaned once more turning onto his back.

“Aww, okay angel, I’m up!” the demon said as he adjusted himself into a sitting position, leaning against the bedhead, yawning softly. “What is it that you had to wake me up for, angel?”

He glanced to the tray on the side-table, “I, um…, fixed you breakfast.” He picked up the tray and placed it on Crowley’s lap, “I know it’s just a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn.”

Crowley’s face softened, Zira had tried so hard, but his cooking skills had failed him once again. Shoving the tray aside, he leant forward, softly kissing Zira’s lips, before cupping his cheek, “It’s the thought that counts, angel. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome dear.”

Crowley would have to make breakfast in bed for Zira tomorrow.


End file.
